The Three Turntable Place
by twinfrodo
Summary: After an attack by a strange Arrancar using spells that differ from Kido, Kisuke Urahara sends Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu to two strange worlds, in hopes to find answers to why Ichigo has begun to act strangely.
1. Chapter 1

I guess this is the whole thing where I say I don't own stuff so Bleach, Harry Potter and Twilight are not owned by me so I'm not making money :(.

This will have Twilight characters in it latter and if you don't like Twilight you might not like it but there will be non Cullen vamps getting the snot beat out of them and some pretty cool Werewolf/Shapshifter cool battles too.

Last thing is that the story take place about Bleach episode 136 and actually changes everything that happens after it. In the Harry potter world it takes place right after Deathly Hallows and during New Moon. Their will be some major spoilage including stuff that hasn't been featured yet outside of Japan so you have been warned. So I'll shut up and you can review with happy comments if you like.

Chapter 1: Hueco Mundo

Aizen stood at the end of the long table, the eyes of the Espada looking at him. Some of their eyes held a great deal of respect, while some glowered like ungrateful pups. Among them is the latest to join the elite group, the Sexta Espada, Luppi. His overall appearance was overtly feminine even more accented by his mask fragments that looked like a hair clip suspended on his left scalp. While his youthful appearance should give off an easy sense of innocence, his arrogance supersedes his child like demeanor.

As usual the room was quiet, as everyone either out of respect or fear would not speak until Lord Aizen spoke. His fingers placed lazily on his face, framing his chestnut eyes. The room seemed full of static until it broke with a crack when he spoke, "Barragan."

The elder Arrancar was the opposite of the newly appointed Espada. Grey hair matched the wrinkles and scars elevated an appearance of an old warrior king. "Yes, Lord Aizen."

"My sources have it that the Ryoka boy and his friends have all been training, they seem to have discovered my plan about the ōken and the king," Sōsuke Aizen paused remaining polite and sensible as if talking about manicuring his garden. "Kurosaki is an ever persistent insect. While I don't foretell any immediate disruption, he has become a symbol of hope for the Soul Society."

"Yet if you eliminate him wouldn't that boost him up to the state of a martyr?" Luisenbarn asked coming out more like a haggard bark.

"Indeed it would immortalize him. Since he invaded the Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, he has instilled them all with an unparalleled resolve. During the confrontation it brought about a change in many people Renji, the last quincy, even the ever stalwart Byakuya has softened because of Kurosaki's ideals. We must by one way or another, drive this passion out of them."

"So you want to involve my original Fracción eh?" He belted to the surprise of many.

"Amusing for all the time we've known each other Barragan you've never once mentioned the existence of another Fracción," Szayel said as he moved a bubblegum pink strand of hair from his face. "I'd think you'd have collected so much a following already."

"Your one to talk Granz, you just create more when you need them. My former Fracción are different than most Arrancar, their powers aren't sealed within a Zanpakutō," Barragan explained somewhat enticing the board looking Stark. "They were the only ones of my original Hollow army not destroyed by Lord Aizen."

He than snapped his finger which echoed throughout the hall. In a moments time appeared another Arrancar who's uniform resembled Gin Ichimaru's white uniform. Long sleeves and a round neck with the addition of a hood attached to the back. The Arrancar seemed just as youthful as Luppi but did not show the same disdain as he did. A single horn placed on the center of his head was all that remained of his hollow mask.

"Lief show them your wand," Barrigan ordered.

"Yes your majesty," Lief said as he revealed the 11'' birch wand.

"Not unlike the soul reapers' Kido they can perform spells of immense power." he said as Barrigan nodded.

"Confringo," Lief said as he pointed his wand at an unused chair in the room. When the spell hit the chair exploded in a fury of flame and wood.

"Those abilities, their mouthwatering," the enigmatic Aaroniero said with a high piched hiss.

"Unfortunately none of you will be dining tonight, Barrigan's ex-Fracción has a special job to do."

* * *

"Your supposed to block when I kick dumb ass!" Hiyori said as she launched Ichigo into a rock within the Vizored's secret compound.

"Well maybe you could lay off a little snaggle tooth!" Ichigo said as he got into Hiyori's face.

"Do you think the Arrancar are going to lay off? Is Sōsuke Aizen going to lay off when he impales you with his damn Zanpakutō?" Hiyori said spit flying into Ichigo's face.

"Hiyori," Shinji said as he unenthusiastically joined them in the training room. "Stop pestering Ichigo for a moment, we may have a situation."

"What Orihime snick in again?"

"Unfortunately my lost love has not graced us with her presence again," Shinji said a small hint of a mope hidden within his words. "There are four Arrancar outside Hachi's barrier."

"What you can't take on four little Arrancar? Are they even Espadas?" Hiyori said sarcastically.

"No, but one of them is giving off similar spiritual pressure as one. She's also doing something similar to Kido. I don't know if Hachi's barrier is going to hold," Shinji said still seemingly disinterested.

"Does everyone know about your secret Vizored base?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok, back to the point. Everybody else is prepared for combat. Come on lets go."

Hachi allowed the other Vizoreds to pass through the shielding that concealed their hideout. The woman that Shinji was talking about was tall, thin with a look of deep despair in her eyes. Her remnants of her mask were a set of teeth and jaw that covered a part of her mouth. It was odd because it was a stronger jaw than her lean sickly one. Holding a tube like object she held out her arm and calmly said, "Bombarda."

With that a huge force of energy came crashing down on them, separating them into groups. Ichigo and Hiyori were facing the woman, while the others paired off against the other three Arrancar. The woman reminded Ichigo a lot of Ulquiorra, that same despairing look. She looked frail but the power coming off of her would suggest otherwise. Hiyori was the first to attack as she practically bounced towards the woman, who caught her Zanpakutō with her bare hands.

"It's unwise to come after me, friend," the woman said expressionlessly. "I am far more powerful than you pup."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you don't understand a lot of things dumb ass my name is Hiyori Sarugaki. I was once the lieutenant of Squad Twelve, but it wasn't until I became a Vizored that my power really started to take off. Want ta see where I'm at today?" she asked as she donned her hollow mask.

Hiyori noticeably cut the woman's hand as she yanked it from her grip. She then pointed her vile looking instrument at her hand and the wound entirely disappeared. "My name is Lilla little pup and it would work best if you showed some manners."

While the two faced the Espada level woman, Lisa and Shinji began to fight the bulkiest of this group of Arrancar. He was the least attractive of the group ,with a very stern face that was shriveled continuously into a frown. His mask was placed on the left side of his face that looked very much like a skeletal remnant of a bull or boars skull.

"My name is Aldegor, my friends Patros and Menis have come to kill you all. It will be the last order we ever take from that filthy soul reaper Sōsuke Aizen," he said as he unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "Freeze, Jubali!"

With the release of his Zanpakutō he grew six giant appendages, which he enclosed himself into a giant ball. The ball began to spin with giant force and rolled at Lisa first. Calmly she donned her diamond shaped mask with only a cross shaped hole revealing her eyes which became yellow, with black replacing the whites of her eyes. She unsheathed her Zanpakutō and right as Aldegor was about to crash into her, she walloped him with her scabbard.

"Do you want me to finish him or do you want the honors Shinji?" Lisa asked as she took off her mask, pieces of Aldegor's armor flying about in a massive explosion.

"Go ahead. I've always enjoyed seeing you work," Shinji said a smile creeping over his face.

She then ran him completely through with her Zanpakutō. As he died he dissolved into a purple black mist. After taking on this Arrancar Lisa and Shinji looked to see Love and Rose dispatch what could have either been Menis or Patros.

The blue haired man revealing himself to Patros seemed to at least be the 2nd most powerful after Lilla. Kensei and Mashiro while keeping up with him, still were having problems with his perpetually increasing energy attacks coming from his Zanpakutō. Both getting tired of the games donned their masks, Kensei's resembling a hockey mask and Mashiro's a hornet's head.

Kensei taking out his knife like Zanpakutō, Tachikaze, unleashed a wave of energy to match Patros' canceling both attacks out. "I bet you didn't expect to meet someone with such similar abilities huh?"

"What are you exactly?" Patros said as he held his own blade out. "You look like a Soul Reaper, but you smell like a Hollow. You would all be great additions for my rebellion against that filthy Soul Reaper, Aizen."

"Thanks but no thanks. We Vizoreds can only really rely on each other." Kensei said bringing Tachikaze in a fist to his face.

"Pity. Defile Gerfalte!" Patros said as he transformed; his mask extended covering all of his face with a beak like nose. His arms looking like wings, drew out a claw like blade as it sent out a more powerful beam of energy. With their masks on though the two were too fast for Patros as Kensei rushed in blocking the blade to return back into his arm. Using this diversion Mashiro dealt a fatal kick into Patros sending him into an explosion of energy.

"Yeah!!!!! We Won!!!!" Mashiro screamed while Kensei let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Well lady are you even going to to release your Zanpakutō or whatever that test tube thingy is?" Hiyori said impatient to finish her and Ichigo's battle with the Arrancar.

"Oh unfortunately my power is not sealed away in a Zanpakutō, Fiendfyre!" She said as a blaze of fire erupted from the tube.

The fire took the form of a giant snake that began to circle itself around Lilla, Ichigo, and Hiyori, essentially hiding them from everyone else. The rest of the Vizoreds watched as the flames continued to create a tornado like construct.

"Blow it away Tachikaze!" Kensei said as he unleashed a series of wind cast blades at the fire causing it to die down a bit. As the smoke dissipated Hiyori and Ichigo appeared triumphant, if not a little burnt.

"Where's the woman?" Kensei asked disbelievingly.

"Hiyori killed her, she was pretty tough though huh snaggletooth?" Ichigo sniped.

"Whatever carrot top lets get back to work," Hiyori said as the group moved back into their training facility.

* * *

Everyone seemed as the incident was an everyday occurrence as they simply walked back in and continued on with their day. Except for Shinji, who looked curiously at Hiyori. In his mind he noticed that there is something missing in her eyes.

Hermione starred unenthusiastically out the window of the Gryfindor common room. Since she spent what would have been her final year at Hogwarts hunting down Horcruxes and taking down a dark lord, that she didn't get to finish her education. While the year had just started there was a lot missing for her. Not only had Harry and Ron decided against returning but many things were gone forever like Dumbledore and with her newly acquired hindsight even Snape.

Her heart was in complete turmoil. Before she found out about her true identity as a witch she would have nightmares of repeating the same year in school over and over again. This reality hit a little too close to home. On the trail of the Horcruxes she had to learn not only a great deal about magic but of life also.

"Watcha up to gloomy gus?" Ginny who was now a seventh year just like Hermione.

"Thinking that I've made the biggest mistake of my life coming back."

"Well seeming as you are smarter than most of the teachers, maybe," Ginny joked putting a reassuring arm on Hermione's shoulder. "Why don't you get out? Luna and I were heading over to Hogsmeade, maybe go to Honeydukes."

"Yeah that sounds great...." Hermione began as Headmistress McGonagall entered the room.

"Oh excuse me Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley. Ms. Granger if I could have a word ," She said as Hermione joined her in the hallway.

"What is it professor?" Hermione asked seeing the pensive look in her face.

"I'm trusting you and a few of the teachers, the Aurors are on their way," McGonagall said a little flustered. "During your's and Potter's quest to find Voldemorts' Horcruxes you came across a great deal of information about the Deathly Hallows and all that nonsense."

"Yes, I'm still working on translating the rest of the Bard's tales that Dumbledore left me."

"Well as we both know their seemed to be some truth behind the myth, all three of the Hallows exist. Well the bridge that the Peverell brothers crafted exist as well," McGonagall said as they started to exit the castle. "When I went to school here, a boy had ventured into the woods and found the bridge, he was never heard of again. Albus placed a very powerful enchantment on it that blocked the bridge completely."

"I don't remember a river in the forbidden forest."

"The enchantment is what keeps the treacherous river at bay, concealing it completly. The enchantment has only been broken once before but not so completely. A very nasty ghost shook it up a bit that time. Dumbledore's enchantment has now been completely broken. The river has returned and it gets worse."

"A river doesn't sound too bad," Hermione said a little more enthusiastically than usual.

"Something about the river causes some sort of rift," McGonagall said with a note of fear. "....between places."

"You think that whatever broke the enchantment stayed on our side of the river?" Hermione said as they arrived at the river.

Slugghorn, Flitwick, and Pomfrey had already met with the head Auror, who ended up being none other than Harry himself. "Knowing you, you must have had something to do with this."

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Hermione said ensnaring him in a bearhug.

"Sorry I didn't know their was protocol in these kind of things."

"What was that?" A voice said after there was brief scurry in the bushes.

"What are you doing here McLaggen?" Harry asked a little annoyed.

"I'm subbing for Madame Hooch while she is visiting friends in Albania," Cormac said a little pensive as he got his wand out.

"There is something out there," Hermione said as she followed suite. Ready to get away from the slimy McLaggen she moved closer to the source of the sound with Harry just behind her. "Homenum Revelio."

The spell had no effect on the bushes and trees which where still rustling. Hermione grabbed Harry's forearm practically digging her nails into him. A series of snapping noises had begun to circle about them. Through the trees Harry could see a face of a very pale man with dark hair and reddish eyes. On the top of his brow was what appeared to be mask fragments distracting reptilian arched eyebrows.

"Hermione I don't think that is going to work," Harry said as he readied his wand.

"Why not?"

* * *

"Because, whatever crossed that bridge, I don't think they are human."

Arrancar Encyclopedia

"Welcome to our very first Arrancar Encyclopedia for this Bleach Crossover," Gin said as he pointed to a picture of Patros.

"Many might be wondering how Kensei and Moshiro were able to defeat the Arrancar Patros so efficiently when in the anime it took the combined effort of three mod souls and the Squad Six Lieutenant Renji Abari. So to answer this we have invited the two Vizoreds Kensei and Moshiro to explain."

Mashiro was the first to come in as she began to act manic being in the spotlight. Kensei was less thrilled by this who entered grumpily with folded arms.

"Hello everyone!!!!" Mashiro squealed.

"Hello." Kensei said flatly sending shivers down Gin's spin.

"So, how'd you guys do it?"

"Weren't you reading?" Mashiro asked right in Gin's face.

"Well yes but we think the reader might need a little more explanation."

"Well I noticed that he kept having to sheath his sword in order to renergize his blasts, I figured the same was with his arms and I just kept his arm from being energized, allowing Mashiro to take it out with one of her kicks," Kensei said playing with the bandages on his knuckles. "It seems to be pretty obvious I didn't think it needed much explanation. I'm not a fan of monologuing."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me so long I've been trying and the key word is trying to do a 30 day novel thing and I went on vacation. So hopefully I will get the story out faster :)

Chapter 2: Into the Woods, Rukia Vs Ichigo?

The two Arrancar stood before the group of Witches and Wizards with confidence. One was tall and broad with short senna hair. His face was very bleak and disinterested in the group that outnumbered the two. Two scaly patches under his black eyes were the only fragments of his mask left. The other was Lief whose green eyes looked lightly sympathetic at the group beneath them.

"It seems like we ran into some students Bedrich," Lief said with what could be interpreted as a friendly smile.

"Hmmm, maybe they could help us with some of the research the Hallows will probably all be scattered about by now," Bedrich said unenthusiastically.

"Do you mean the three Deathly Hallows?" Hermione said as she inched forward Harry just inches behind her.

"Your very bright human girl," Lief beamed.

"I think your actually a bit late, you see the whole battle over the Hallows is over," Harry interjected.

Bedrich's handsome face than began to twist into a look of disgust and a blast of spiritual pressure surged throughout the group of witches and wizards. Lief at the sight of this began to panic and placed himself in between the group and his fellow Arrancar.

"Please Bedrich, the boy didn't mean to be flippant," Lief pleaded and the red almost fiery pulse began to wain.

"Reducto!" Harry said impulsively as the spell sent both Arrancar deeper into the woods.

A smile crept over Harry's face until the realization that the bigger Arrancar was only inches away thanks to his Sonido. Impulsively McGonagall sent a powerful and silent curse before the Bedrich could act on his building rage. Lief appeared once more to, though he just sat in front of Mclgagan with an arched eyebrow.

"You don't do much do you?" Lief asked not even preparing for an attack.

"What are you, I don't think I've seen a creature like you before?"

"It's kind of difficult to say, I'm part wizard, part Hollow, and part Soul Reaper that makes me a lot of things but I guess you can call me an Arrancar," Lief said as he smiled.

"Why aren't you trying to kill us all like your friend?" Cormac asked relaxing a bit in front of the unnatural being.

"Well, mostly because it would be unfair," Lief jested while looking at Harry, Hermione and McGonagall, as well as the head of the other three houses, as they faced Bedrich.

"Unfair? You guys are outnumbered three to one," Cormac interjected.

"I don't know if this will mean much to you, but Bedrich and I belong to a very special group of Arrancars. Are power levels are comparable to the Privaron Espada some of us are even comparable to the Espada themselves. To put it in terms you may understand, one of us outnumbers the seven of you."

* * *

"If it's ok with you guys, I think I'll go take a break," Ichigo said as he walked out of the Vizored's training facility.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Shinji asked Hiyori who looked out disinterestedly.

"Truth is I'm kind of beat myself, I've been training 24 hours with this kid," Hiyori said as she laid down on the floor in the fetal position. "I need to rest anyway that Lilla chick was pretty tough."

Shinji than grimaced as he looked down and than out to Ichigo who wandered out into the distance. _When they were cut off from everyone did she do something to them? _He wondered as he picked Hiyori up by her collar. Fast asleep she did not flinch as Shinji examined her as if she was a bundle of laundry.

Ichigo's route was chaotic at best though he seemed perfectly content with just wondering the streets of Karakura town. Blinded by some unknown thoughts he didn't even notice as the Senkaimon opened just a few feet away from him. Unenthusiastically he turned to the interdimensional gate to see his two friends; Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue return from the Soul Society.

"It looks like your still in one piece," Rukia jested as the gate closed behind her.

"Oh hey Rukia, Orihime," He said with barely an ounce of interest.

"Rukia took me to the Soul Society for some training," Orihime said, every word boosted with cheerfulness. "We came back when Mr. Urahara told us you had been attacked by Arrancars."

"How did Urahara know about that?" Ichigo wondered a small twitch in his eye.

"How does Kisuke know about anything? The man works in mysterious ways," Rukia said as she began to notice Ichigo looking away distracted. "Well sorry if I'm boring you Ichigo!"

"Oh yeah, sorry," He said snapping to attention. "It's just been a really long day that's all."

"Did you get hurt at all Ichigo? If you'd like I could use my Sōten Kisshun to patch you up," Orihime said as Ichigo returned her offer with a disgusted look.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo?! She was just trying to help!" Rukia screamed at him not catching him off guard at all.

"Whatever, I have to go back. I have more training to do," Ichigo said as he Flash Stepped away.

"Rukia?" Orihime let out, barely audible.

"The nerve of that jerk, how can he treat his friends like that?" Rukia said in a fit of anger not realizing Orihime's plea.

"That wasn't Ichigo," She said this time loud enough that the petite soul reaper could hear.

"It was definitely his spiritual pressure I could tell it from anywhere," Rukia said with a worried look.

"The same spiritual pressure, yes. But it didn't smell like him," Orhime explained as Rukia looked at her shockingly. "Even when he is a Soul Reaper he has a definite scent, one that only belongs to him. That wasn't Ichigo."

"Orihime, we are going to that warehouse Ichigo has been hiding out in and we are going to straighten this whole thing out," Rukia said as she grabbed Orihime and dragged her at a quick speed.

* * *

Lief's assumption of outnumbering was accurate. Bedrich sent a flurry of curses, matching with his Sonido made him a match for the six witches and wizards that were facing him. Lief had not changed his position, and McGlagen, out of fear or the unlikely event watching Lief in case he entered the fray, watched Lief anxiously.

To match the Arrancar's speed the house heads and Harry and Hermione used apparition to keep out of Bedrich's line of fire. Rolling his eyes Cormac decided to enter the fight and sent a clumsy curse at Bedrich. While hitting him it did little to his Hiero that simply shook a little at the curse. Doing little but annoy him, the curse was enough to set the Arrancar off. Breathing in he charged a cero around his mouth and sent it towards Cormac.

Surprisingly Lief intervened and blocked with some effort and disspelled the cero. "Bedrich, that's enough Lord Barrigan wants our impact in this world minimal."

"I am Lord Barrigan's second in command Lief, I don't have to answer to the same rules as you!"

Quietly Horace Slugghorn removed a small vile of light blue liquid from his jacket. Opening the cork he flung the vile that minimally let out some of it's contents.

"Ableitung der Reben!" He said as sparks flew from his wand and connected with the vile.

With an explosion waves of blue began to wrap around the two Arrancar holding them in place. The effect remarkably held the Arrancar in place. As it did the two Arrancar began to writhe in pain as their Spiritual Pressure began to be absorbed by the energy and being sent of in colorful orbs of energy. To free himself Bedrich sent a small bala towards the entangling energy freeing himself from Slugghorn's spell. Quickly Bedrich left knowing that his bala would only do so much to the spell.

"Stupefy!" Harry said as he knocked Lief out easily after the energy drain.

Harry and Cormac took Lief out of the spell's range, but Horace kept the spell up incase Bedrich reappeared. The rest of the group joined them on the sidelines.

"What spell was that Professor?" Hermione asked in Slugghorn's direction.

"That is a very complicated answer Miss Granger," Horace said still concentrating the spell.

"Well to know what the spell is you will have to know what are friend is here," McGonagall began to explain. "I believe that this is a Hollow, a type of ghost that lives beyond that river. They are naturally vicious and usually have a mask over their face."

"It looks like this one here used to have a mask but it looks like it broke off." Harry said as he pointed to the fragment on Lief's head.

"Yes that's what is baffling me."

"I believe we can use the spell in correspondence with a barrier around the school it should keep out that Hollow out," Slugghorn suggested as McGonagall nodded.

"Fillius, Pomona would you please aid Horace," McGonagall said as she than turned to Harry and Cormac. "We need to take this Hollow to the Madame Pomfry, I don't know if she could do anything for him but we need to get him away from the spell."

* * *

When the two girls arrived they were surprised to find that Hachi's barrier was completely broken and Ichigo now stood in front of the warehouse in his Bankai form. Shinji and Hiyori walked cautiously to their fellow Vizored but upon receiving a sinister look from Ichigo quickly drew their Zanpakutō. Hiyori ran quickly at Ichigo at full speed and as her sword fell on his it shattered.

Carefully and methodically Ichigo donned his Hollow Mask and in a garbled voice said, "Getsuga Tenshō!"

In a flash of black and red energy Hiyori vanished completely being swept away entirely from the blast. Rukia than as fast as she possibly could entered the fray.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo Number 61 Rikujōkōrō!" Rukia cast as six beams of light held Ichigo in place.

"Do you really want to do this Rukia?" Ichigo said as he broke the Kidō with a simple flex of his arms.

"You leave me with no other choice, now dance!" Rukia said as her Zanpakutō took it's true pure white form. "Sode no Shirayuki!"

Shinji was in a state of confusion and unbelievable shock. _Hiyori, there aren't any pieces of you left. Nothing for Orihime or even Hachi to bring back. What happened during that battle today that caused Ichigo to act this way?_ Ichigo noticing Shinji's coma like state sent another powerful Getsuga Tenshō at the Vizored. Almost instantly Orihime brought out her Santen Kesshun that ebbed the blast full force but broke within moments, but that is all that Shinji needed.

Donning his pharaoh like mask he quickly met face to face with the man he now saw as a traitor. Their movements were incredibly fast as they were both at a captain's proficiency of Flash Step. Hachi and the rest of the Vizoreds came out and he quickly made his way to Rukia. Placing a large hand on her petite form, he stopped her from reentering the fight.

"Ms. Kuchiki, you seem to be quite the practitioner of Kidō," Hachi said as she looked at him. "Maybe with a combined effort we may prove to incapacitate Ichigo."

"Bakudo Number 62, Hyapporankan," Rukia said as the spell formed a spear of energy in her left hand. As she let loose the spear it splintered into thousand of bars each flying at Ichigo. Using Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo swept away many of the spears but unfortunately with their sheer numbers, they began to pin Ichigo to the wall of the warehouse.

"Bakudo Number 99 Part 1, Kin," Hachi said as spiritual fabric held back Ichigo's arms and restrained him even further against the wall.

Ichigo struggled against his duel barriers at first with little effect. Chuckling he fought fiercely bending the kidō which began to stress against the weight. Seeing this Rukia ran right beneath him as she readied her sword.

"Some no mai," She said holding Sode no Shirayuki in front of her. "Tsukishiro!"

A circle of white light appeared beneath both of them and a pillar of ice began to form reaching up to Ichigo. Controlling it's ability, the ice stopped forming just below his head. The ice than solidified forgoing any hopes that Ichigo could break the kid?. Than effortlessly Rukia jumped standing only inches away from Ichigo's head, on the ice pillar she had formed.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked looking down at the still masked Ichigo.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki substitute Soul Reaper," He said defiantly shaking off his Hollow mask.

"Ichigo wouldn't so carelessly throw away someone's life like that. So tell me who the hell are you!?" Rukia said as she held her blade centimeters from the tip of his skull.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, high school student. Substitute Soul Reaper."

"If you were really Ichigo, you would know the predicament you are in. This blade's name is Sode no Shirayuki. Using it's ability Tsukishiro, it freezes everything high and low within it's domain. With just a flick of this blade this pillar will shatter, you along with it," She said as beads of sweat began to form on Ichigo's brow. "So tell me, who the hell are you?!!"

"Flip over, Muchas Caras!"

* * *

Soul Reaper Picture Book Golden

At the Urahara shop, the two mod souls; Lirin and Kurodo, stood in their plushy form on the table of the living quarters.

"Hey, where is Noba?" Lirin asked her fellow mod soul.

"Well, Mr. Urahara has been doing some modifications on him, he now has built in guidance system like a hell butterfly so that he can guide humans through the Senkaimon," The rabbit plushy exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Lirin jeered. "I wonder what Kisuke is going to upgrade us with?"

"Well, if I got to chose it would be wonderful if my ears could stretch so that I could grab things in other rooms."

"That would be awesome, if we ended up on the streets we could use your ears to pick people's pockets we would never go hungry again."

"That's true I never thought of it that way, what special upgrades do you want Kisuke to give you Lirin?" Kurodo asked with glee.

"Hmmm, I think I need more fighting skills. He could give my plushy a super cool attack mode where I gain the ability to fly and I could pick enemies up with my talons!"


	3. Chapter 3

Be warned this chapter has many spoilers for current chapters in the manga in japan so ye be warned.

Chapter 3: Release of the uncanny Zanpakutō

"Flip over, Muchas Caras," Ichigo said as a burst of spiritual pressure began to form shattering both the kidō and the ice pillar holding him in place. Rukia being blown away landed on her shoulder hard. Standing before them was Lilla, the Arrancar who was supposedly slain by Hiyori and Ichigo earlier that day. Only this time she was covered from head to toe in a bone-like substance, her mask fragment now almost a complete skull except for a triangle slice on her left eye.

"Your that Lilla woman, so Hiyori didn't kill you?!" Shinji said as he came at her, a bone arm keeping his blade from slashing her. Suddenly the bones began to change and skew over her body until she started to become more manlike once again and to their horror turned into someone they didn't want to see.

"Sosuke Aizen!?" Lisa said as the villainous former captain appeared before all of them.

"It would appear that I am Lord Aizen, but that is just a trick of my Zanpakutō and my release form as an Arrancar. But tricks like myth all have a bit of truth behind them. Muchas Caras has the ability to take the form of anyone whom I have had the genetic material provided for me. Lord Aizen gave me one stray hair giving me not only his form but also all of his abilities," Lilla-Aizen as she/he began to form a dark purple energy in one of her hands."Hadō number 90, Kurohitsugi."

The dark energy began to take the form of a box around Shinji. Knowing the spell his former Lieutenant was performing, using great speed he was able to barely escape the onslaught the kidō would have caused.

"You see Shinji, I have an unlimited amount of resources to use. I have devoured full Hollows and Arrancars using this ability, during the fight earlier today I was able to take blood samples from both Hiyori and Ichigo," Lilla-Aizen said as she began to change once again this time into Hiyori's form. "Maybe I'll change into the little brat! That way you can punish me Shinji."

"You've played your hand a little too soon Lila, there is no reason for us to hold back against an enemy wearing our friends' faces," Shinji said as he formed a fist. Red energy began to cackle and grow until it was released in a lateral line at Lilla who changed back into her Aizen form. Holding out his/her hand Lilla threw the Cero off with little effort.

"So my psychological attacks seem to be ill effective. I guess it's time to step up my game. You see in it's sealed form Muchas Caras is limited to only reproducing the abilities and appearance of one person at a time. In my released form I am able to reproduce the abilities of all that I have mimicked." Lilla-Aizen said unsheathing Aizen's Zanpakutō. "Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi."

As it released it began to form into a giant cleaver like weapon with saw like serrations running along the front of the blade. Not only did Lilla decide to use Hiyori's Zanpakutō but also her Hollow mask began to form over Aizen's face. Lilla-Aizen began to charge a Cero in the teeth area of her mask. As it began to cackle as it charged Lilla-Aizen calmly said, "Fiendfyre."

The Cero launched at Shinji all the while the spell she used formed a giant serpent made of fire that entangled the Cero. As the giant beam was about to impact with Shinji, a beam of bright red light came from the side of it and blew the flame and the Cero out completely.

"Mashiro! Super Cero!!!!" Mashiro said with her bee like mask on.

"Put a sock in it," Kensei commented to his former lieutenant.

"Kensei, you can be so mean sometimes, I was being helpful, and your just a big jerk," Mashiro said really fast removing her mask and pouting.

"Your attack doesn't really need to be so loud, you could try using more stealth!" Kensei fought back.

"It would appear that you do have all of Lieutenant Aizen's abilities as well as a few of your own," Shinji said placing his mask to one side of his face, bearing his trademark top teeth.

"I see, you are trying to elect emotion from me by belittling Lord Aizen. It is ill affective while I do hold a lot of respect for Lord Aizen I feel no emotional connection to him. You may continue your jibs but they will be futile."

"Hmmm, I guess if my witty sarcasm won't do me any good, I will have to up the ante a little," Shinji said holding out his Zanpakutō. "Collapse, Sakanade."

* * *

"Madame Pomfry were you able to implement the gift we received?" McGonagal asked while Lief blinked his eyes open.

"Yes I do find this whole situation very odd, I've heard about these things from Dumbledore but a part of me was a little apprehensive believing in them."

"Where am I!" Lief exclaimed as he was surrounded by McGonagal, Pomfry, Harry, Cormac and Hermione."

"Your in the medical wing of Hogwarts," Hermione said half cautiously.

"Well it looks like I'll have to pull out all the stops to get out of this place," Lief said grabbing his Zanpakutō like wand. "Gallop ahead!! Pureza!"

The witches and wizards looked at the Arrancar with an odd expression as nothing happened. Lief than bounced his wand trying to awaken it's power. "Gallop ahead!! Pureza!?"

"What exactly is that supposed to do?" Harry asked

"Ummm it's supposed to transform me into my released form. Wait let me try this again. Gallop ahead, Pureza....... damn."

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror?" An unknown voice said as Hermione handed him a mirror.

When he looked into the mirror he noticed that the mask fragment that was placed in the middle of his forehead was missing. He stood up in a panicked rush. Placing the mirror against the wall and pointed his wand at it.

"Engorgio!" Lief said as the spell enlarged the mirror to the size of a full length mirror. His reflection only reaffirmed what he already suspected. In place of his Arrancar uniform he was now wearing the standard Hogwarts black robes.

"You now you kind of look like a soul reaper in those robes," Said the same voice as she walked up to him a tall dark woman with dark purple colored hair and golden eyes.

"How do you know about Soul Reapers, who are you, and what did you do to me?" Lief demanded.

"Answer one I am one, well formerly anyway. My name is Yoruichi Shinōin. And finally I think that your last answer is a pretty simple one."

"A gigai? They aren't supposed to work on Hollows let alone an Arrancar," He said playing with his face a little.

"This gigai was created by Kisuke Urahara, it's was altered to contain Arrancars. It was modified from a model he used previously for similar reasons. It drains the user of it's spiritual pressure until the user is practically human."

"Stupify!" Lief said as he aimed his wand at Yoruichi who's great speed allowed her to appear seconds later behind him, totally avoiding the attack.

"Unfortunately it can't take away your magical abilities which still makes you fairly dangerous," Yuroichi said as she placed her hand over the wizard's wand.

"The reason we didn't place you smack dab in the middle of Professor Slughorn's spell is because you saved McGlagen's life and both McGonagal and this Urahara say you may have useful information," Harry said sternly.

"Thank you by the way," Cormac interjected.

"Well Lord Baraggan, Emperor Luisenbarn of Hueco Mundo, gave explicit instructions to leave the impact on this world to a minimum," Lief said as Yuroichi released her grip on Lief's hand.

"So what are the conditions of my imprisonment, are you going to throw me in Azkaban and have the dementors suck out what's left of my soul."

"They don't use dementors in Azkaban ever since Voldemort was defeated," Harry explained.

"Who?" Lief asked.

"He was a dark wizard who had been terrorizing the wizzarding and muggle world for ages you must be pretty old," Hermione explained.

"Does the name Tom Riddle mean anything to you?" Harry asked as Lief gave a shocked expression.

"I-I I've grown tired, can I please be interrogated in the morning," Lief said as everyone began to leave the room.

"I'm sorry, but what do we call you?" Cormac asked turning back.

"Lief, Lief Grung."

As they exited the room McGonagal, Harry, Cormac, Hermione, and Yuroichi met in the outside hall. Each of them with grim faces looked down at the floor with tired eyes.

"Yuroichi, what do you think we should do now?" McGonagal asked with a little vibration in her voice.

"Well Minerva, that spell Horace put up will definitely keep that Arrancar at bay, Kisuke is going to bring in some reinforcements from our world. We should limit any non-necessary travel to and from the castle."

"Excuse me but how exactly do you two know each other?" Harry asked still confused.

"Well Yuroichi is a Soul Reaper a spirit that regulates souls. She ventured here from across the river around my first year at Hogwarts but she knew Albus before than, believe it or not she was the one who actually helped me perfect my animagus form, but she is still on another level than I am I'm afraid."

"Why is that professor?" Hermione asked.

"When she transforms she can actually perform human speech," McGonagal beamed.

"Yeah but unfortunately I've never been good at transforming my clothes with me," She said as she gave a cheeky smile to Harry. "Maybe one of these days I'll show you."

"Umm no thank you I have a girlfriend," Harry said turning 50 shades of red.

"Geeze kid stop being so serious," Yoruichi said giving him a friendly slap on the back that still managed to disrupt his balance. "Anyway we have found away to open and close the barrier Horace created so we will have to open it when Kisuke has formed his group."

"Excuse me but what are we going to do about Lief are we going to lock him up or something?" Cormac asked.

"Well unfortunately we don't know very much about Lief's personality he may give us more insight to Aizen's plans or this Luisenbarn guy," Yoruichi said stretching a bit. "My suggestion is to have him pose as a student and always have Hermione or one of the teachers with him at all times."

"You want him to interact with the students?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Lief for the most part is now human, meaning he will react more to human emotions. The more human we make him feel the more I think we will be able to manipulate him to give us the information we need," Yoruichi explained as she started down the hall. "I'm going back to my world to help Kisuke gather some forces to help you."

Right before she came out of sight she gave a wink to Harry and said, "I'll catch ya later."

* * *

Shinji's Zanpakutō, Sakanade released a very particular sent upon it's release. The scent struck Lilla, still in Aizen's form, automatically which gave an almost intoxicated look on Lilla's face. Closing her eyes within a blink everything had changed. Shinji stood in the air, which would normally not be such a strange feet. Except he was upside down holding the blade by some unseen grip within a ring at the end of Sakanade's hilt. Along the straight-edged blade were 5 holes along it's length.

"A curious power you have Shinji Hirako, I don't think Lord Aizen has told me about your Shikai."

"That's because he has never seen it before," Shinji said with a giant smile.

"I would assume you would save such an ability for the real Lord Aizen. Aren't you worried that he may be spying?"

"Hmmm, I don't think I gave it much thought. If Aizen is spying on us it doesn't bother me much. More likely one of his servants will discern it's ability after examining your corpse."

"Brave words Shinji, It would appear that you have merely altered gravity."

"Oh dear I know you like to act like Sosuke but you aren't anywhere near as bright," Shinji said rolling his eyes. "Sakanade's ability is complete control over it's opponent's senses."

With great speed Shinji came face to face with the Arrancar who was posing as his former subordinate. While it looked like Shinji was striking Lila's front a giant wound appeared on her back and spluttered out blood. Using Aizen's capable flash step abilities Lila made some distance between them, though not in the direction she was hoping for.

"Still confused Arrancar?" Shinji said appearing again before her. "Aizen probably would have figured some of the basics out by now. Up and down, left and right, front and back are all reversed. Being so turned around your instinct will cripple the fighting abilities of even accomplished warriors."

"Hirako, you do have one thing correct," Lila said as her hand began to form into a slithery looking green rocket. "You have muddled up my senses. You have forgotten my own abilities this is one that I acquired from a very pesky hollow in Hueco Mundo. This missile locks onto the specific spiritual pressure released by it's target. It doesn't require any of the five senses to operate."

As the rocket launched the missile was destroyed by a beam of crimson energy intercepted the missile with a firework like crack. The green rocket exploded in a green mist and Shinji looked at Mashiro who only nudged her shoulders in confusion.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I heard someone was causing a mess in Karakura town," Non other than Kisuke Urahara said as he held out his Zanpakutō Benhime.

"Kisuke Urahara, I've heard a lot about you from Lord Aizen," Lilla said as she turned to Kisuke. "It seems at long last I have found someone worthy of my power."

"What are you saying I am just a ruggedly handsome shop owner, I don't even think I could lay a scratch on you," Kisuke said as he than pointed his sword at Orihime, who was using her abilities to heal Rukia's injured arm. "These two on the other hand could cause a lot of damage."

"Kisuke you idiot what are you doing?" Rukia said getting up in a panic.

"Oh puh-lease, you girls are probably the best one's here to defeat this guy," Kisuke said with a cheesy grin.

"Intriguing, please explain," Lilla-Aizen said removing Hiyori's mask and sealing back her Zanpakutō.

"You see while myself, and the rest of the Vizoreds here have seen Aizen's Zanpakutō release, I don't think Ms. Kuchiki nor Ms. Inoue have had the privilege. You will be completely outmatched in battle with them."

"If this is true there is a simple resolution to that," Lilla-Aizen said as she lifted the Zanpakutō into the air. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Upon doing so it's ability wasn't mirrored by Lilla's abilities. Instead Aizen's image seemed to shatter away from her body, revealing her in her unreleased form with several geysers of blood spurting away from her body. Quaking on the ground Shinji calmly walked up to her. His eye's black and yellow, conveyed his intent as he held his arm once again into a fist and held it towards her defeated form. Without hesitation he let out his crimson Cero and she began to unravel in a greenish mist.

"Does anyone want to tell me what in the hell just happened?" Kensei grouched with folded arms.

"Well I have been kind of stalking you all since Rukia and Orihime left the Soul Society. I over heard that Lilla lady boast about Aizen gave her a piece of his hair. Sōsuke Aizen wouldn't give all of his abilities to someone he would see as subservient. He was testing her. If she wanted to she could have overthrown Aizen himself. So he altered the Spiritual Pressure in the strand of hair he gave her. I knew he would put limits to what powers she could use of his, and I guessed that the limit would be releasing his Zanpakutō. Am I a genius or what?" He said, afterwards being punched square in the jaw by Rukia.

"Next time you put Orihime or myself in that kind of danger ever again, you better be damn sure beyond guessing!"

"Okay I'm sorry Rukia," Kisuke said as he rubbed his cheek.

"You guys are forgetting something important," Shinji said removing his mask, revealing a sullen expression beneath it. "That Lilla woman killed Hiyori, and we still have no idea were Ichigo is."

"My guess is that they are both fine...... mostly fine anyway," Kisuke said mysteriously.

"Hiyori was completely obliterated, how can you say she's fine?" Shinji asked his eyes full of bewildered hope.

"Well upon seeing the powers Lilla had I recognized them almost instantly. Her spirit must have come here from the Turntable Place," Kisuke said with a gawky grin before being slapped again by Rukia.

"Will you stop with the whole damn mystery man crap and just get on with it?"Rukia belted.

"Fine fine. The Turntable Place is kind of an odd name for it really. In essence it's a giant waterway system that connects three dimensions. Ours, and two others. One Yoruichi and me have gone to thousands of times. We discovered it when we were kids. There many people use those spells like that Lilla lady did. One of those spells is named Geminio. It's a spell that usually is used to duplicate inanimate objects, my guess is that she used the spell in conjunction with her Zanpakutō ability to create a dummy of Hiyori."

"So your saying that Hiyori was cloned by some sort of spell, and that Lilla woman was a soul who came from another dimension and got herself turned into an Arrancar?" Shinji asked a little happiness breaking through his gloom.

"Yep and I'll guess that they may have stowed the pair of them in one of those dimensions connected to the Turntable Place."

"It makes sense Hiyori before the attack acted lifeless. If she was just a shell than maybe the real Hiyori is alive somewhere."

"Why wouldn't she just have killed them? She's powerful enough?" Rukia asked.

"Because that would only strengthen our resolve in this war. Knowing Aizen he wants us distracted. If we want Ichigo back in the war we are going to have to find him, and it could take longer than winter to find him. While we are running around trying to find Ichigo we may leave Karakura Town easy pickings."

"Than we won't make it so easy for him," Shinji said putting his hand to his chin. "If you get a small group to find Ichigo and Hiyori, we Vizoreds will protect the town."

"Even if that means working with the 13 Court Guard Squads?" Kisuke asked as everyone of the Vizoreds showed the same dark look.

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to look for Ichigo," Rukia said with pride as Orihime walked up behind her.

"I know you don't have faith in my abilities Mr. Urahara, but I want to help find Ichigo as well," Orihime said meekly.

"Whoever said I didn't have faith in your abilities?" Kisuke joked. _This may work out to our advantage. It's seems if Aizen is focused on keeping us away from Ichigo he may not take notice of Orihime's abilities especially if she is hidden away in another dimension._

"You jack ass, how can you make Orihime feel that way and just take it back just like that?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, I think Orihime is a wonderful girl," He said slapping Orihime hard on the back.

"So it's settled than Orihime and I are going to this turntable place to find Ichigo," Rukia said sheathing her Zanpakutō.

"Oh no there is still a couple of people that I have my mind on to come with," Kisuke said with a grin.

* * *

Arrancar Encyclopedia

"Today we are going to discuss the Arrancar Lila." Gin said as he was shocked by a surprise guest.

"Hello everyone," Lila said under the guise of Gin.

"Interesting power you have there Lila, but I think everyone at home is wondering why you call your Muchas Caras a Zanpakutō?" The real Gin asked.

"Well it may not be a Zanpakutō with a capital Z but it's still what I have my special release form sealed in," Lila said mimicking Gin's trademark grin.

"From this perspective that's kind of creepy," Gin said examining his own eerie smile on Lila's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been taking me so long I've finished my first draft of my novel so I've been a little too focused on that. This is where some of the Twilight story starts and remember I warned you at the beginning so please no flaming and there are also elements from filler arcs in this story so please don't flame if your against them.

Chapter 4: Goodbye

_Dear Tatsuki_

_ I wanted to say goodbye in person, but things with my family, in that edo area I was talking to you about last summer, has gotten weird again._

* * *

Tatsuki began to read the note at the beginning of class. She was the first to arrive and she was glad she had. Her friends were leaving her behind again. Ichigo, Orihime, she used to be so important to them and now she began to doubt if she really knew them anymore. Once being their protector, now she was the girl who sat on the sidelines, hoping that her friends would come back in one piece.

"Hey Tatsuki," Mizuiro said calmly as he and Keigo entered the classroom.

"Good morning Tatsuki!" Keigo screeched. "What is that you got there some one leave you a love letter?"

"No, nothing like that," Tatsuki said sorrowfully.

* * *

_You may notice Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo won't be in class for a while. They are helping me, because some of the guys in this town are pretty shady characters. _

* * *

Bella stood out in the middle of the field, where Edward had revealed his true nature. A vampire. The sun beat down on him like a catch of trailing starlight against the night sky. He wasn't here, all that remained of that special day was the decaying flowers that once were so beautiful even compared to the man that had meant the world to her.

She had wanted to see him, even if it was just a figment of some memory. She was after all certifiably insane at this point. Riding decrepit motorcycles, talking to older and scary men. She was insane. But most people are after having their heart broken.

Breathing in she felt a shock of cold air take over her. _How stupid._ She tried to imagine him saying but it came out sounding more like herself. The feeling intensified as a figure suddenly appeared in the decaying field. She could tell that it was a vampire due to the gust of wind wafted by their unnatural speed.

"Laurent," She let out. In her mind she let out a sigh of disappointment, but on the outside it came out with a tinge of excitement. If the nomadic vampire existed than all vampires must exist. They (and Edward) were not some kind of apparition created from some form of lunacy.

"Isabella Swan," He said a slight slither in his voice. "You would think that Edward would have made a point of keeping you from open... deserted places. Are you here alone?"

_"Your in danger"_, the voice said. If not for the glorious an beautiful insanity it provided she would have responded, _no duh Sherlock_. But she fought the temptation of sarcasm in order to have the voice's blissful influence while her life was in peril._ "Lie"._

"I'm here with Edward actually," She stuttered through, _"Lie better"__. _"He's just off hunting. I thought you decided to join the Denali clan? Shouldn't you be up in Alaska?"

"Let's just say we had a misunderstanding," He said, his red eyes making it painfully apparent what misunderstanding he had with the 'vegi' vamp clan.

"Edward is going to be here any second," She began before another rush of speed forced her off guard.

"Bella, lying is a horrible habit especially lying to a vampire," He said being a breath away from the teenage girl.

"Hey!" A stern gruff voice said in the distance.

Both the vampire and the girl turned with a questioning look. Standing in the opening of the meadow was a bleach blond man in a black hakama and kosode. Drenched head to toe, water from his hair dripped down his stern chin. The most odd and disturbing feature was the cleaver like weapon which size was nearly half the size of the man's body. The hilt of the blade was covered with white bandages with the end waving in the wind.

"You need to get out of here," Bella let out, _great now is such a perfect time to be selfless._ "You don't understand..."

"It couldn't be..." Laurent interrupted as he left Bella's side. "Tell me who you are friend."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki substitute Soul Reaper."

"A Soul Reaper... There hasn't been the likes of you here for nearly one hundred years. My name is Laurent I am a vampire. Our two species goes back a ways."

"Vampires? You mean Bount? Man I thought we got rid of you guys," Ichigo said as Laurent motioned further. A glint of light hit his skin causing it to shimmer and glint causing Ichigo to glint his eyes. "Wait so you're a shiny Bount?"

"Bount? Maybe your talking about this first one, our ancestor."

"It's not like this isn't interesting shiny Bount, but why don't you just stop bothering the girl and we can call it a day?" He offered acting bored.

"Unfortunately, I am here for a purpose Soul Reaper, a request of a friend actually."

_A friend... _"Victoria? Is she here?"

"Who's Victoria, another shiny Bount?"

"Pardon me Bella, I think we need to get rid of our unwanted guest," He said as he quickly rushed at Ichigo.

To his surprise he did not appear in front of Ichigo as he expected. Instead Ichigo placed himself in front of Bella with his arms spread out. With a growl of anger the vampire rushed with a clawed like hand. Unrelenting Ichigo swung Zangetsu severing with a grinding crunch. Laurents hand landed in the sunlight looking more like marble. Growling in pain he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I didn't want to do this but the treaty has been broken by you being here Soul Reaper," He said as he jumped back.

Searching through his dredlocks he pulled out a small string of hair. Ordained with beads and orange ribbon. Putting it in front of him it seemed to create a pulse of palpable energy.

"Zeige Dich, Leopardenjäger!"

* * *

_I don't want you to worry about us. In fact you should use this time to get closer to friends like Keigo, Mizurio, even Chizuru. Maybe you'll even make some new friends._

* * *

Lief sat on the bleachers of the Quiditch field with his legs and arms folded in a pout. First years were attempting to raise their brooms into the air. Flying into the air Cormac wafted towards Lief who seemed unburdened.

"Would you like to join the rest of the class?" He asked somewhat annoyed at the ex-Arrancar's flippancy.

"This is a first year class, I have flown on a broom before," Lief said only his mouth moving.

"Well if your such a whiz at it why don't you show off a bit to your peers then?" Cormac suggested.

"Wonderful idea," Lief said as he began to furrow his brow.

With all of his might he created sheaths of Reishi in front of him. Straining he stepped on them. Astounded the first years stopped trying to raise their brooms and instead gawked at Lief who appeared to them to be walking on air. The illusion only lasted a few steps when the last ounce of his Spiritual Pressure collapsed.

Falling with a shocked look Lief scram out as he descended towards the ground. In a nose dive Cormac speedily declined beating Lief's decent. Grabbing Cormac's hand Lief dangled kicking. Slowly they made there way to the ground. Lief was all but safe until Hermione entered the field wavering Cormac's concentration. Yelping Lief landed on his butt. All of the children then began to flock around as Cormac landed next to Hermione.

"Smooth," Hermione said with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. "What part of keeping him under a low profile do you not understand?"

"I was trying to get him to the field to practice with the others," He protested. "He's a little bit of a stubborn ass I'm afraid."

"You'd think you two would get along swimmingly," She said as she tried to disperse the crowd. "Nice job Lief, but that spell is way to advance for you."

"What spell?" Lief began before Hermione flashed him a venomous look. Lief than replied with little enthusiasm. "Oh yes that spell, I guess I am sadly to inexperienced a wizard to perform that spell."

"Wow what spell is that I would love to do that spell. I bet I'd be let in early into the Quiditch team if I could levitate off my broom," A blond first year boy beamed.

"Oh, if Lief here is having trouble's mastering it I doubt you would have much luck," Hermione said dragging Lief away.

"Are you here to take over, I thought I was to watch him for the rest of my class?" Cormac said confused.

"No, Yoruichi has been searching the grounds and she has found someone, they think Lief and that other Arrancar might have left something behind. McGonagall wants us to meet in her office as soon as your class is over."

* * *

_ I know you like to worry about me but I've grown a lot stronger than you realize. I want you to stop worrying about me. You've spent so much of your life protecting me, I worry that you have lost so much time. Please just have fun. _

_I will speak with you soon._

_Love_

_Innoue Orihime_

_

* * *

_Tatsuki finished as Misato Ochi finished introducing a new transfer student, Kyōko Haida. Still wearing her uniform from her former school, a light blue sweater compared to the tan ones the Karakura High School students wore. Her black hair was short in a peculiar style that the bangs curled framing beneath her eyes. She was extremely silent feeling uncomfortable in front of the class. She only looked up once, looking straight at Tatsuki with a knowing a sympathetic look.

Class crawled by slowly for Tatsuki. Anger and frustration building in her that was only increased as Kyōko looked at her, her framed eyes unnerving her. When the bell finally rang the new girl walked and stood at the edge of her desk.

"What do you want?" Tatsuki said with a small amount of venom in her voice.

"Ewww, I think the new girl might have a crush on you Tatsuki," Chizuru said as she inserted herself flirtatiously into the conversation. "Well Kyōko, I don't think your Tatsuki's type but if she rejects you my arms are always open."

"I know you'll probably think I'm just a freak, but I know where Orihime is going, she's going straight into danger." Kyōko explained unnerved by Chizuru's advances.

"Freaky I could get into that," Chizuru said before realizing something. "Wait, what are you talking about my 'Hime. I don't think you've even met her before."

"I haven't."

"Come on Chizuru don't you know it's my job to oogle the new girls," Keigo said as he and Mizuiro joined the conversation.

"Will all of you just shut up and let her finish!" Tatsuki said jumping from her desk, causing all of them to freeze in fear.

"Orihime, Uryū, Chad, and someone named Rukia is going to dive into a river in Karakura town. But they aren't going to die. It is taking them to some place."

"I think I know what river your talking about," Tatsuki said as she seemed to be sensing outwards. "How do you know these things, did you read the letter?"

"No, I sometimes can see glimpses. Things that are going to happen. Sometimes it's just feelings. This time, it's both," Kyōko said almost looking ashamed. "We have to try and stop her or she'll be in danger, all of them will be."

"How long do I have to reach her?" Tatsuki said with determination.

"About an hour."

"Wait Tatsuki," Mizuiro said taking a heated glare without flinching. "I need to grab some supplies. You can't do this alone."

"I'm coming to," Chizuru blurted out. "Nobody is putting my 'Hime in danger!"

"I want to come to, everybody leaves me out all of the time!" Keigo cried out in a tantrum.

"Fine Mr. Asano, you can come aswell," Mizuiro said with a flat expression. " Kyōko, we may need your talents can we count you in?"

"Yes," She said a happy expression coming over her face.

"Fine, everyone meet back here in twenty minutes," Tatsuki said as they all went there own separate ways.

* * *

Urahara and Tessai stood away from the four friends as they stood at the edge of the bridge on Karasu river.

"Now the four of you have to go in the exact same spot in the river. The current will take you to a fork in the river. Each of you will have to pair up and each pair will go down a separate part of the river. Now does everyone have their swim partner."

"Yes Mr. Urahara!" Orihime beamed holding up Uryū's hand.

"Well I can't kick Ichigo's ass if he's in a totally different dimension now can I," Uryū said with a huff.

"Rukia, and I are going together," Chad said simply.

"How are we getting back after we find Ichigo and Hiyori?" Rukia asked.

"This is a wind seed," Urahara said holding up two small seeds. "Placing the seed in the water changes the flow of the current for five minutes from down stream, to up stream. Leading you back to Karakura town. I'll put these seeds in a water proof pouch make sure they don't come in contact with water or you'll be stuck tell someone can get you out."

"Mr. Urahara," Orihime said softly as Urahara turned towards her. "Will you tell Shinji thank you for us? For protecting Karakura town."

"I don't believe thanks are necessary. You forget that Karakura town is their home as well. Besides all they have is each other I think you'll find that they will be grateful for you when you bring Hiyori back," Urahara said as he handed Orihime and Rukia the small pouches.

"Thank you," Orihime said as the four turned toward the river. "The spot can't you feel it?"

"Yes," Uryū said looking down. "It's so odd that we hadn't noticed it before."

"You two be careful," Chad said in his deep tenor.

"We will," Orihime said as the four climbed up onto the railings of the bridge.

The four dived all at once, and with a glow disappeared into the water with a flash. Suddenly in the distance a strange sight came blurring towards the bridge. Mizurio, Tatsuki, Keigo, Kyōko, and Chizuru, all wearing a small breathing mask, all tied together with wire rope. Mizurio had a large back pack that seemed too full for a standard student's bag.

"Rukia and Chad I think should be fine, and Kyōko's vision seems that Orihime will be in more danger so no matter what you do you follow Orihime," Tatsuki explained as they all rushed by a shocked Urahara.

In a single line the five high school student's dived in.


End file.
